1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands for a pressure vessel, and more particularly to support stands which can be lockingly coupled to a pressure vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many traditional pressure vessels are constructed with a metal stand welded to one end of the vessel to mount the pressure vessel in a desired location. However, due to exposure to weather, standing water and other elements, corrosion of the metal stand can occur, and over time such metal stands can ultimately fail.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still an need in the art for a support stand that allows for improved resistance to corrosion while supporting a metal pressure vessel. There also remains a need in the art for such a support stand that is easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.